


Binary

by Storyflight



Series: Rantaro Amami Week 2019 [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Body Dysphoria, Conversations, Developing Friendships, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Implied/Reference Transphobia, Kind of a vent?, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Light Angst, Minor Amami Rantaro/Tojo Kirumi, Minor Chabashira Tenko/Tsumiki Mikan, Nonbinary Amami Rantaro, Nonbinary Character, Platonic Relationships, Project on Rantaro AGAIN what else is new, Rantaro Amami Week, Rantaro Amami Week 2019, Tenko says Trans rights :3, Trans Chabashira Tenko, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Solidarity, if u squint and do a twirl, trans/nonbinary solidarity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 21:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20842610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storyflight/pseuds/Storyflight
Summary: “You’re tense, it’s showing in your body language and your eyes are very narrowed. What’s up?”“Uh…” Tenko would be the best person to talk to about their current situation. “Are you sure you want to listen?”“Tenko doesn’t mind!”Rantaro finished the lines on the sunset and closed the book. Tenko patiently waited for them to speak, green eyes blinking a couple of times.“I...uh…” They never talked about this to anyone. Rantaro swallowed air and ready to take the risk of venting to someone. “I wish I was passing”---Rantaro Amami experiences body dysphoria, Tenko listens---Day 4: Risk/Sunset





	Binary

**Author's Note:**

> Rantaro Amami week is being hosted by [ToxicPineapple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicPineapple)!!
> 
> [Here is the promo with the prompts!!!](https://bidoof-more-like-bigoof.tumblr.com/post/187814800110/so-im-doing-a-thing)
> 
> \---
> 
> Vent-ish? Body dysphoria and I wish I was "passing" but Tenko is here to say Trans rights and we all go ":D"  
This is rather short and lots of talking!! And slip ins of characters I headcanon as well...not cis. I would have added more but it wouldn't make sense :/
> 
> This is more risk than sunset but hey...there is a tiny sunset mentioned somewhere so we good

Rantaro had to do a double-take when Tenko sat down in the seat next to them. It’s not like they had a bad relationship, they were neutral with one another. They never hung out outside of school and only if they had group projects. It’s not because they avoided such a relationship, it happened on its own.

This time, Tenko seemed invested. The Adventurer relaxed in the lounging room, sitting in a chair incorrectly, and doodling in a sketchbook. They were not as talented as Angie or Ryota, but damn they could sketch out gorgeous landscapes.

“Tenko can tell something is wrong”

Rantaro looked up and pushed their glasses. “I-I’m sorry?”

“You’re tense, it’s showing in your body language and your eyes are very narrowed. What’s up?”

“Uh…” Tenko would be the best person to talk to about their current situation. “Are you sure you want to listen?”

“Tenko doesn’t mind!”

Rantaro finished the lines on the sunset and closed the book. Tenko patiently waited for them to speak, green eyes blinking a couple of times.

“I...uh…” They never talked about this to anyone. Rantaro swallowed air and ready to take the risk of venting to someone. “I wish I was passing”

Tenko opened her mouth, ready to say something, then glanced at them in confusion.

“Oh, I know that may seem confusing...I wish I looked more androgynous…”

Tenko leaned back in her chair. “Ah...did something happen? Did someone call you a Male? Was it on purpose?! If it was, Tenko will use her Neo Aikido!"

“Not on purpose, instinct. When I am out, no one knows that I am Nonbinary. It’s fine, I completely understand. There are moments where I wished someone looked at me and did not assume ‘Oh! You’re a boy!’. I can’t blame them if they see me come out of a boy’s bathroom...Does that make sense?”

“Tenko understands completely! When she began transitioning, people refused to call Tenko a girl! Everyone said I did not look like a girl either..."

_ I wonder if that’s why she has that speech pattern.  _ Rantaro twirled the ends of their hair. “Tell me who they are so I can give them a nice talk”

“It’s fine! It’s from years ago. Everyone in Hope’s Peak is very supportive!”

“They are! It’s nice to be around other transgender students” Makoto, Hajime, Shuichi, Chiaki, Chihiro, Ibuki, Gonta, Korekiyo, Kaede, Mondo, Kiyotaka, Kiibo, Tsumugi, Sonia...the list goes on. Some were open while others were reserved about it, such as Chiaki. That was their Nonbinary buddy. “But I feel bad that happened to you...purposely being misgendered is the worst. Or rude people in general…”

“They also said...such vulgar words, but it’s all in the past! Although body dysphoria happens and it’s the worst, Tenko always has Mikan to talk to. She lets me know that Tenko not any less of a woman! That goes for Rantaro too, you’re not any less of a Legend even if your thoughts say otherwise! You are Nonbinary, no matter what anyone says, and one of the funkiest ones by far”

“Legend? I...I like that term” A couple asked what would be the best term for Rantaro besides king or queen. They allowed them to say king but they were not that fond of it.

They never bother to correct people with specific terms, although Rantaro never liked being seen as masculine.  _ You’re either one of the other, there is no middle or none of the above  _ many have said. Part of them wished they did not stick to neutral terms to make life easier for everyone. Why couldn’t they be like Chiaki and be okay with feminine or neutral? Or Tsumugi where you can use any!

“Yea! You’re the funky Agender while Chiaki is the wicked Demigirl! You two are so powerful!!”

Tenko’s words of encouragement helped them immensely.

“Hey, Tenko? Do you think I’m passing?” They asked. Tenko was always honest, so they will appreciate any answer she gives them.

“And if I did? No matter what, when Tenko looks at you...she goes ‘That’s them! Their name is Rantaro!’ I do not believe you have to change anything, only if you think it will make you feel better”

“But if I do...how?” Few clothing stores had a unisex option, or one big enough for Rantaro. They had a wide range of styles. “Do I walk around with the Nonbinary flag?”

“I mean…” Tenko held up her wrist to reveal a bracelet with the trans flag colours. “If that makes Rantaro feel better, you could! It's not my decision, it is yours! You do what is best! Say, doesn’t Chiaki have a cute pixelated Nonbinary bow?”

“They dooo, maybe I should buy one. But you’re right...at the end of the day, it stays with me and how I feel about my identity. People around me don’t confirm who I am...I do. And if they say otherwise, then I will let them know. I-I’m...proud to be Nonbinary”

“TRANS RIGHTS!” Tenko leaned forward to give Rantaro a high five. “We NEED to go to pride together!! Tenko wants to paint flags on everyone’s cheeks! Wear a flag as a cape, and be happy about me! I, Tenko Chabashira, am proud to be trans and lesbian! Can Tenko paint a Nonbinary and Ace flag on your cheeks?”

“Yeah!!” Rantaro never went to pride before, it sounds exciting already!! “Wow I...never felt this burst of energy and excitement like this...you’re really doing wonders to my mood, Tenko!!”

“We can bring Mikan and Kirumi! It can be like a double date!! Mikan can have Pan while Kirumi has Bi and Ace!! And...Rantaro gets to be around people who respect them, proud of them, and support them no matter what!”

“Hey, Tenko. I know there’s a pride that happens here, but if we ask the headmaster to do a pride event here...would we be approved of one?”

“I—“ Tenko staggered her words, looking at Rantaro in utter shock. “A...A Hope’s Peak Pride? RANTARO! THAT SOUNDS AMAZING!! Imagine everyone coming together and feeling comfortable about who they are”

“And then the students here know rain or shine, sunrise or sunset, day or night, we are all together as a family”

“If I was not in Hope’s Peak, I’m sure that I would’ve never met someone as amazing as you...or Mikan! Or anyone else!!” Tenko held on to their hand, “Come on!! Let’s go see the headmaster THIS INSTANT!!

**Author's Note:**

> If you say ANYTHING negative about the characters I personally headcanon as Trans Male/Trans Female/Nonbinary, I will come to your house and punch your throat. You can headcanon whatever but do not come to me saying "Well ___ doesn't look trans/makes no sense!!" We do not have TIME for that, just keep it to yourself.


End file.
